Guilty Pleasure
by Miss Dorks
Summary: One-shots packed with lust and desire between two sinful siblings. Be warned: As quick as the heat comes, it'll come to an end, leaving you wanting for more. Dare you to read? UPDATED: CH 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice for the last time, thanks.

**"I can't stop the way I feel for you."  
**_-Unknown_

He watched her glide across the room, greeting each person she came in contact with whilst exchanging a few words. Knowing how to communicate, she was chosen to succeed the customers in excess of to expand their company further. Unlike her, he kept to himself –quiet and cold, despising everyone that came his way.

His crimson orbs were transfixed wholly on her; the satin ivory skin, hazel pools framed by thick lashes, full Sakura lips and the sleek slim silhouette was all that drove him wild. His breath came out heavily, not knowing he had held it since he tailed her a while ago. She grabbed a champagne glass, taking a slight sip – enduring the golden flavor that unpleasantly poked her taste buds – he noticed. It was only for a show he knew for a fact; perceptive that she would never drink those kinds. She bowed her head at a couple before making her ways towards him, flashing a small eloquent smile, making his bottled up feelings suddenly unravel.

Wrong move.

Very wrong move.

He detached himself away from the black marbled wall, which he was leaning on – arms crossed and foot propped up on it, a desirous and determined expression replacing his bored one. He seized her wrist with half effort and towed her along with her stuttering to know what was wrong as she stumbled behind him. Guests happily chirping, they didn't find anything out of the ordinary, thinking it was just some business talk that needed to be shared in private when they ascended the stairs, to the master bedroom.

"H-hey, hey!" she called, receiving no response from him, which got her irritated. "Do you need something or what? I need to accompany the customers to win their favor of our corporation, but I can't do that with you pulling me in here without a perfectly reasonable explanation." The door clicked shut and she withdrew her hand harshly away from him, only to have him tighten the grasp.

A smirk etched upon his flawless features, making him all the more attractive in a badass manner, which never failed to capture anyone who was not immune to such charms. He pinned her against the cold crystal door, their proximity not even measurable since every part of their body compressed against each other. There was a difference in her breathing, more out of breath and fast paced along with her cheeks that were smeared with crimson blush, which made him inwardly grin in delight. "As a matter I _do _need something," he whispered silkily with the right amount of deepness, "and who cares about them when you've already won _me _over."

Her eyes widened in bewilderment when he tilted her chin and locked lips with her, his mouth moving urgently. She draped her arms around his neck to hold; legs suddenly weak as baskets of butterflies were released out in a rush in the pit of her stomach. Involuntarily, her lids closed, unexpectedly wrapped up in the foreign sensation with his lips against hers. He held her closer around the waist, pressing her tighter for he enjoyed the feeling of her touch. He bit her bottom lip for an entrance, but instead, she bit him back with a little more might than he, clearly confused, which he found amusing, a smile reflecting back on that emotion through the kiss. Instead of the door, he moved her in the direction of the bed; both of them tumbled onto the soft mattress, the action getting more intense. Her were fingers tangled through his jet black messy hair from tousling it.

Using another method, he licked the place where he bit her and her lips parted, a startled gasp leaving her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, from the mango iced tea to the champagne, leaving none untouched.

Goosebumps formed, chilled by the thought that they were doing what they were doing, and hearts were sporadic, stunned, yet excited. His right hand trailed down to her black tunic dress that ended at her mid thighs, fingers stroking across her smooth skin. She pushed his head back, and he broke apart from her, both exhaling and inhaling rapidly. "W-we shouldn't be doing this," she murmured, blushing furiously. And as if the next words in her throat burned her, she choked, "We're siblings."

He looked away and glared, the last two words repeating in his head like a broken tape recorder. His face was flushed – he knew, the boiled blood lingering, something he couldn't hide. In his mind, he was cussing continuously at himself for acting so rash, without thinking – it was just an adrenaline rush – he couldn't stop. "Screw that," he muttered, his orbs intensely burning into hers. "You're not satisfyingly doing your job to company me, how do you expect yourself to do well with others?" He leaned for her scarlet lips, his brushing against hers, but not enclosed, hot breath trailing every word he whispered, "Prove to me that you're right for this position, and I'll let you go."

"You're thinking naughty thoughts, brother," she remarked alluringly, eyes focused on his mouth. Her hands went under his pastel shirt, roaming past his hard stomach, towards his chest, and her hazel orbs never left his crimson shards. Appearing to stay firm, it was already noticeable that his heart was not where it was with a façade that shattered. His exhalation came out prolonged and shagged as he swallowed loudly.

/Scene/

* * *

******!/#$%^&(****^#?&)!%*^/**

**Miss Dorks;; **So, I was looking through my files, and came across this itty bitty piece of sexy incest, inspired scene I wrote last summer in China. Anyway, this is how far my imagination got and I'll let the rest of you picture the rest. Or maybe I'll be generous enough to continue, but that comes with a price. Leave me a review? You know you want to~

**Update? : **Simply Business? I haven't stopped writing it, don't worry. But writers block, what to do? I just can't seem to complete this one part. I hope you're patient, guys. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't even know why I do this, but I own nothing.  
**  
A/N: **I wasn't going to continue this, but the idea just came, and I had fun writing this.  
But reading it over so many times, I think it's messy.  
Anyway, I hope you have fun reading this, thanks.

**"It's lust, it's love. It's everything in between. I just want you."**  
_-Unknown_

"You should remember this," he purred huskily in her ear, breath hot with silky lust, sending shivers down her spine with each exhale.

He was getting back at her, she realized, wanting her to feel the same vulnerability and such passionate desire to be with him. And damn, was he doing his job with the way he brushed her cocoa locks so intimately, moaned so hotly in her ear, and just being so inexplicably close. "I know you do," he prodded, his lips now grazing the outline of her auricle, and just to guarantee the full affect of breaking her armor, he added, "It was in your room."

She saw it then, lying on her Victorian bed of periwinkle hues and pastel blue pillows, framed by a metallic black head while looking through the menu held in hands, wondering what to order as her door peaked open. No knock, no signal, she knew who it was and mentally smiled, feeling his presence beside her when he took a seat on the floor with his back pressed against the side of the bed. Always fifteen minutes late, he claimed he had to look "good" when all they wore each time were their pajamas. It was their regular get together with just the two of them on Fridays with their parents always away on business trips. Keeping up the oblivious act of him here, it was clear it set him on edge when the additional menu flew at her cranium.

He couldn't help it. It irked him more than anything when his existence was ignored. Because when you saw him, you couldn't help but undress him with your eyes. He had full knowledge that all women, or in generalization, _females_ couldn't resist to do but that with the occasional men. Yet one, the exception of _one _had the will power to not do it, and she would be the only one he would ever allow to _actually_ do so. Like a little kid, he fumed, glaring at the closest thing in his sight with such intensity, it seemed as if it would dissolve to flames.

"All you had to say was, 'I'm ready to order' and put the menu down. Not throw it at me," he heard her huff in annoyance as she plucked the wavering menu and sailing in the air for a mere second, the impact of the card sent his head forward. "Like that."

A surprised grunt escaped his lips and fueled by a maddening impulse, he swiftly materialized on her bed, trapping her underneath him with his limbs used like bars. "I think you should be tortured for doing such a crime as to knocking off a few IQ points, all the while messing up my devastatingly gorgeous hair," he stated matter-of-factly, staring down at her with his piercing crimson eyes. "Would you like, locked up in the closet, or should I tickle you to death?"

Her face visibly paled if that was possible for her already porcelain skin as she quickly shook her head from side to side. "No, no. None of that," she remarked firmly, her amplified chocolate pools pleading seriously.

While he seemed to be considering her plead, she took the chance, trying to scramble up in a sitting position where she would have some kind of advantage, but his attention was back on track. He noticed her movement and their foreheads met, eyes in contact, and lips no more than an inch apart.

She gasped, startled by the electricity he sent through her from head to toe. Practically, she could hear the fast pace of her heart and the rush of blood flowing through her veins.

A pleased smirk cracked his emotionless mask. "Trying to escape?"

She swallowed loudly, only to further close the proximity by a small fraction. Even though she was distracted and tempted about what she could do, she was careful and managed to form a lame excuse. "Just wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner so I could make our orders."

"I want you."

"Seriously, speaking."

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" he challenged, daring to near for her lusciously pink mouth.

She closed her eyes, unable to concentrate when he was looking at her the way he did. Unrelenting and hypnotizing. "You can't have me," she breathed.

He advanced even closer, their breaths now mingling. "I always get what I want."

"You're so spoiled," she noted, eye lids boldly fluttering open. "Mom and dad never taught you anything."

He grinned devilishly. "Then why don't you teach me a lesson I won't forget?"Tipping her chin, he took her nonresistant silence and dove in. It was delicate, soft - an innocent peck of the lips, slowly transforming itself into a full on heated session.

Her head leaned back onto the dozens of pillows, his body now on her, parallel to each other, both lost in their sensational moment. His hand ran down the length of her body, past the soft velvet fabric of her girl boxers to the bare of her legs, leaving a trail of sparks along the way.

She was enjoying it. Even loving it. His touch, the feel, the way he tasted of mint and another flavor she couldn't quite place her finger on, but a feeling of guilt, of sin began to grow. Arms snaking around his neck, her hands tugged on his midnight mane, arousing him only further, when it only meant it was time to stop.

Only he didn't. "It's not right. Let's stop," she said through the kiss, and listening to her own words, it sounded reluctant. But the ugliness kept trying to consume her. "I can't breathe," she tried again.

"Which explains why I'm giving you the kiss of life."

And that was enough to wash it all away.

* * *

**********!/#$%^&(****^#?&)!%*^/**

**Miss Dorks;; **Not as much action, but can you blame me? I've never been involved.Didn't get? It's from the same night, but basically, it's like another one-shot 'cause he's making her remember what they've already had done before.  
Get it? Didn't get it?

Oh well, show me some love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**A/N: **Surprise! Here's another one-shot that took me by surprise when the idea suddenly popped into my head when I was left to wait at Gilly Hicks when my sister went to pay.  
It's a bit more sexual, but not too hardcore and somewhat sweet.

**"Just say it 'cause I know you're thinking it."  
**_-Unknown_

Annoyed by the rowdy crowd of adults discussing useless matters, all getting a little tipsy, he decided to leave. It was pointless to stay anyway, the party was designed for the old geezers who owned great influential authority over the market. There was no room for his ability that deemed to only work on charming the female body. Nobody seemed to care when he politely declared his leave since their attention wholly focused on the free alcohol. Passing by his parents, his mother and him exchanged curt nods, allowing his dismissal.

He ascended the white marble spiral stairs, along the hallway, turned once and lingered by the door frame, trying to send signals of his presence to the person in the room. Acknowledging the fact that he was being unheard, he sauntered soundlessly behind the girl who was completely mesmerized by the technology machine. He peered over her shoulder, silently observing the quick motion of her fingers tapping away on the laptop. The brunette was clearly talking to her girlfriend, her beloved best friend, as always. Sometimes he felt she loved her even more than him, which was a lot to say considering everyone adored him. Being in second place felt like being the first loser, something he didn't take well to his ego.

Completely oblivious to the male lad behind her, she continued on chatting on her instant messenger as if she had her own privacy. Her buddy was having one of her rage rants, complaining about the restaurant she dined at didn't have any crab roe, her penchant. She inwardly giggled, thinking it was silly to get so worked up about some food. And out of nowhere, another IM popped up on her desktop, behind the chat box she was talking on. It blinked excessively in orange until she clicked on it and her blood stopped cold. Without bothering to recognize the screen name, she skimmed over the sinful remark. _"I know you want your brother." _

The two stopped breathing all together, the female overwhelmed, frozen as if being caught red handed while the crimson eye candy was caught in anticipation of how she would respond. She puffed up her painted cherry cheeks and hastily typed a reply. _"I don't want him, that's ridiculous!" _

His blood pools narrowed directly on those provocative words that meant to challenge him. "Are you sure about that?" he muttered darkly, his lips at the rim of her ear, breath tickling the tiny hairs on it.

She fell forward, shrieking a tiny cry as her arms collapsed on the cover of the laptop. Whatever was revealed on the screen was slammed shut behind the fold. "W-what are you doing here? Get out!" she ordered, face flushed in embarrassment.

Instead of obeying, he grabbed her by the wrist and swiftly whipped her to the carpet floor, his body hovering over hers. Locks of raven fell over his forehead, some covering the intense heat exuding from his gaze. He cocked his head slightly, just enough till his eyes locked on her hazel ones. "Not until you take back what you said," he stated, all the while drawing nearer and nearer to her lips after enunciating each word.

The words registered well in her brain, but she was too involved in the thrilling moment to take action and there was no way she could admit something so unholy. Her heart hammered so hard against her ribcage she was so sure the organ would just burst from her body. His lips poised over hers, so close they were literally intaking the hot oxygen they were exhaling. "Come on, stop playing around," she said nervously, giving him a push.

Fueled by determination, his mouth only began to graze from her mouth to her neck, trailing his breath on her skin. Her breathing grew shallow, and her body was buzzing crazily with hormones. His left hand weaved its way under her plain tee towards her bra strap whilst his orifice moved south to her shirt. His teeth clamped on the fabric, his bottom lip brushing the strip of her stomach as he pulled it up and with a split second movement of his busy hand, the hooks came apart.

She could feel the tingly sensation devour her pelvis area, unable to control the excitement no matter how wrong the situation appeared. His pheromones overflowed from his being, entrancing her into stupor. But the biological voices calling their names from the level below to come sent a chilling fear to her core, though it didn't stop him. She stammered his name, barely able to get the syllables out.

"Say it," he murmured alluringly, his other free hand fingering the material of the soft pastel boxers she was wearing.

She knew what he wanted, but the words wouldn't pass her lips. They couldn't be voiced, especially when their parents were calling them. "Stop, stop!" she hissed fiercely, but he reached in, tracing the outline of her lacy undergarment. Her hearing sensory channeled the voices drawing closer, and she gave in, spitting out, "I-I want you."

"Say it like you mean it."

She sucked in a mouthful of air, holding it, at war with herself. Pride or letting them see that her relation was doing something highly inappropriate? His hand descended the length of her thigh, creating a series of goosebumps along the skin. She finally released the breath, and placed a hand on either side of his head, forcing him to look at her red hot face. "I really want you, okay?" she shouted, blurting it out from passionate anger.

He breathed out a soft laugh, latched the hook of her bra back on and rose to his original position. "I know," he smiled, and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

**********!/#$%^&(****^#?&)!%*^/**

**Miss Dorks;; **Tell me if you liked it.  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I didn't really edit this yet since it's one in the morning, and I just typed this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HI GUYS, SURPRISE!

I DECIDED TO INCLUDE ANOTHER CHAPTER. :)

This is the wrap up of it all.  
You guys can imagine the rest.

* * *

**"It has to be you"  
**_-Unknown_

In all the whiteness of the shimmering material, she did not recognize herself. With a veil over her head, cascading down the length of her front, she realized it was time. There was no turning back or a way she knew there was an escape hole. She gazed at the image of her reflection. Did she really want this?

"So you're getting married." From a distance, the hard voice of his echoed in the room.

Her eyes widened. She knew that all too familiar voice. A voice she hasn't heard in months, yet it still had the chilling effect it did months before. She turned around to face him in her glorious dress. Her heart sank seeing those tormented crimson eyes under the remote façade.

She wanted to say something, but what? To tell him she's getting married after he's back? The words wouldn't leave her throat.

He continued on. "Why wasn't I informed?" He walked towards her in that all too confident way of his, now face to face. It seemed he had grown slightly taller since the last time she had seen him. Like her, he was dressed from top to bottom in formal attire.

"For our parents," she blurted, unable to withstand the loud silence. "It's for them and the company. They arranged it when you were away on business."

His crimson orbs softened, though they remained in contact with her toffee ones. "But why wasn't I told?"

"They said business was critical for you. It was a make-or-break deal and you needed all the focus you can get. If I told you–"

"If you told me," he interrupted, "I would have _done_ something about it!"

"Exactly, and I couldn't risk that. We can't have that, don't you understand? If that happened, our whole family name would be on the line."

"So what? If it meant you wouldn't be given away to someone else, I don't care. It wouldn't matter at all," he fired back angrily, his hands gripping both of her shoulders. He lowered his voice, the anger draining away. "So what the hell if that happened?"

She reached out her hand and caressed the side of his face, smiling forlornly at him. "Have you forgotten we're siblings?" she murmured. "Have you forgotten we can't belong to each other?"

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as the words sank in. How much he yearned for her touch each day he was gone couldn't be measured; it was so pleasant to feel her touch after he had been deprived of it for so long. How _ecstatic _he was to come back, thinking about embracing her was the only thing that kept him going. It would have been worth the wait. But the hand he was holding now, he would have to let it go soon.

She didn't belong to him.

It was a fact that she would never belong to him.

He covered her hand with his and removed it from his face, placing it right over his chest. When his eyelids fluttered open, there was a new glint, almost mischievous. "Well then," he began, smiling as his other hand drew her transparent veil all the way back, letting it fall to the ground. His arm then snaked around her waist, pulling her close before leaning near her pink lips. "Let's make the best out of this opportunity."

And then his lips collided with hers, their flesh meshing perfectly like a pair of matching puzzle pieces.

He wanted all of her.

She wanted him just as much.

Their hands went all over each other, touching, remembering the other's body. His fingers messily gripped at the zipper on her back and swiftly unlined its teeth. She stepped out of the material, exposing the lacy undergarment underneath. His breath hitched in his throat, he was so hot and bothered.

Her lips curved slyly, noticing his stiffened stature. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and he immediately responded, snapping out of his daze. He held her by her love handles, guiding her back to the one arm chaise. He laid her down with him kneeling on either side over her. "Why can't you be mine," he murmured in between the kiss.

His voice was full of so longing; tears pricked her eyes and seeped out. She was thinking the same thing. "You have me now," she replied.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her before leaving a trail of butterflies along her neck. "I'm going to make you wish it was me," he whispered against her skin, sending pleasure tingles in every fiber in her body.

She stopped him and caressed the sides of his face, leaning her forehead to his. "I don't want to get married; I never wanted to!" she cried, releasing all the thoughts she kept inside. Tears continued to stream down. "Not now, not ever."

"Not if it's not you," she whispered. It was barely a sound.

Then the door opened. Shock was evident in the expression of the woman's face.

He turned his head. "Oi, mom," he breathed out a laugh, "looks like sister's not getting married after all."


End file.
